


Their Love Story

by mariacomacentonoa



Series: MagWill drabbles [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariacomacentonoa/pseuds/mariacomacentonoa
Summary: And their love was never meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NandaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaWrites/gifts).



     This wasn’t a love story, because those have lovers and that's not what they are and that’s not what they’ll ever be. Not here, not now, not while Will is a shadowhunter and Magnus is a warlock. Maybe in another time, another place, another life this will be a love story.

     (But, oh lord, do they pray it will be now.)

     And this isn’t a love story because he knows Will would never look at him that way, and Magnus could never love someone as broken as he was. It's what they tell themselves so they can move on.

     (And it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because Will looks at him and sees the stars, and Magnus looks at him and sees the sun, and both think the other is just looking at the ground.*)

     This couldn’t be a love story because he’s engaged to her now and that’s his love story, but he’ll never be able to explain the hole in his chest that Magnus left. It was as if Magnus had taken a part of Will with him, and never intended to give it back. 

     (Little did he know that Magnus felt the same.)

     And it won’t be a love story because none of Will’s love letters have made it intact. Because Magnus won’t ever get to know the honeyed words Will wishes he had the courage to speak. Because Magnus won’t say anything about the way Will’s eyes follow him. Because this is not their love story.

     (And it never will be.)

**Author's Note:**

> *: I got that quote from a tumblr post. Here's the link to it: http://www.museaway.com/post/86720544480/awestiles-youre-in-love-with-him-and-hes-in


End file.
